Wilson's Adventures with Chester
by LunaBluejay
Summary: A collection of tales featuring everyone's favorite gentleman scientist and fluffy monster! Contains adventure, hilarity, and much more!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Journal,_

_Today marks the 15th day that I have been left for dead in this fascinating, yet cruel land. Oh joy. Didn't really do much work today, but something most peculiar happened to me..._

_It started when I was walking along the shoreline in search for a place to set up a more permanent camp. (I made sure to add each new area to my map, and have discovered that Maxwell's world seems to circle around as an island would; note to self: continue this investigation.) _

_Anyway, I came upon a mysterious clearing of trees. Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a key-like artifact. Upon closer investigation, it had appeared to be made of bone...whether it was human or animal remains a mystery; the top of it resembling an eyeball._

_Now, while this place has made me suspicious of such anomalous items, my curiosity could not stop me from picking it up. As soon as I did so, a monster popped out of the forest. I immediately pulled out an axe, and the monster stopped about 3 feet from me. It could be described as a furry pumpkin with short feet and two protruding horns._

_I stood there for about 10 minutes before assuming that the monster was not going to attack me, nor had any intent on being anything other than friendly. I stepped closer to it and it opened its mouth widely. Surprisingly enough, inside were a couple of rocks and a length of rope. (How such items got into him I don't know.) _

_My guess is that such a creature acted as a backpack would, so I tried to take it home with me. After several attempts, it decided to follow me once I had stuck the bone key into my pocket._

_Currently it is staying with me at camp... needs a name though. It reminds me of the shaggy dog my uncle used to own. Chester was its name? Or was it Otto?_

_..._

_I shall call it- err him- Otto von Chesterfield, and Chester for short. That's a nice name._

Wilson looked up from his poor excuse of a journal and turned to Chester. The lovable fuzzball was snoozing quite snugly against Wilson's side. He reached down and petted it on top of its head, causing Chester to purr.

_Very nice indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

After days of walking, Wilson and Chester had found the perfect spot to set up a permanent camp. It was away from Merms, near a lot of food, and wasn't too far from Beefalo.

"Yes. This place will do just fine."

Chester plopped down and stuck his tongue out as Wilson put together a fire pit in which he could easily restart a fire in. Then, after roasting a rabbit and satisfying his hunger, he found that it was still very early in the day.

"I suppose now I need a new plan of action." said Wilson out loud to no one in particular. "Now that I have a camp the next thing to work on should be crafting new tools." And he knew just what to make - a fishing pole for the ponds he passed North of here.

Wilson quickly put together a science machine to prototype useful tools. After gathering plenty of wood, twigs, and grass he soon realized he was missing a key ingredient in making a fishing pole... spider's silk. "Now I know I had a little somewhere..." He scrambled through his backpack and even looked in Chester, but it appeared to have been lost.

Now other than a scientist, Wilson is also a gentleman, meaning he does not wish to get his attire covered in spider guts and dirt. (He also has a slight case of arachnophobia to which he won't admit.) So having to go out and raid a spider's nest rained on his parade.

"Open wide, Chester."

Wilson then proceeded to put some basic supplies into the creature: a torch in case night came early, a simple trap, an axe, some cooked morsels, and a couple of healing salves for after battle. He then put on a log suit, grabbed a spear, and walked eastward; Chester hopped not too far behind.

* * *

After a couple of hours walking, Wilson had finally managed to find a spider's nest. It was fairly large, and the sight of it made the gentleman's legs go soft.

He took a deep breath before setting his plan into action. He set the trap down a few yards from the nest and slowly made his way forward until a spider appeared to defend its home. Next he ran back, and the spider chased him all the way to the trap. As the insect leapt forward to bite Wilson it clumsily set off the trap and was easily caught. Wilson applauded himself for creating such a brilliant method and went to collect his winnings. Just as he reset the trap however, he heard a spider growl...and another...

...and then he realised it was now dusk.

Soon, four spider were heading in his direction. He grabbed his spear and stood in a defensive pose. _"Taking all four of them head on is suicide." _he thought. _"But I can't run blindly through this forest. I'm doomed." _

A warrior spider jumped forward from the group and Wilson blocked it with the spear. The spider's fangs bit hard into the handle and broke the spear in half, leaving Wilson outnumbered and defenseless. Wilson gulped and was about to accept his fate when all of a sudden, Chester jumped in front of him and started barking wildly.

The spiders turned their attention to Chester and crawled towards him baring fangs. When they got too close, Chester made a break for it and the spiders went after him. He was surprisingly fast considering he can only hop, and weaved his way around the trees with ease. Chester slowed by Wilson and barked, then spat out the axe before running off again.

_"Acting as a distraction? Good boy, Chester!" _he thought.

Wilson ran after Chester with axe held high. As soon as he came close to one of them, he swung with all his might and managed to kill it. The spider next to it turned its attention to Wilson while the other two kept after Chester. Wilson noticed Chester was starting to tire out, so he quickly destroyed the spider before running after him. Chester, reaching his limits, jumped on a rock and sat down while the other two spiders were trying to jump up and devour him. This allowed Wilson just enough time to finish both of them in a couple of swings.

Wilson plopped down at the bottom of the rock in exhaustion. Both of them could've just perished...the thought of losing himself added stress with the thought of losing Chester. He shook the thought out of his head. Look at what him and Chester had just done! The two of them made a rather clever team if you asked him. Surely Maxwell wouldn't be able to dispose of them so easily.

Suddenly, something dropped on Wilson's head and landed on the ground next to him. He turned to see it was the torch. Looking up, Chester was "snoring" in a content sleep, and the night sky was approaching. Wilson quickly lit the torch, and shortly afterwards nodded off into sleep.


End file.
